Pixelated
by Lady Sorina
Summary: An obsessed fanatic of the game series Kingdom Hearts has been magically warped into the game itself for some reason. She thought it to be great, but is it really that great?


**Author Note: **I know I don't normally put notes in the very beggining of the story, but I just wanted to tell ya'll something important. Well, to me. Anyway, there **will be spoilers** to those that are not yet much experienced in Kingdom Hearts and/or Kingdom Hearts II (and maybe even Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, I guess). Also, to those that know absolutely _everything_ there is to know about the game, I added a few twists: different worlds, new keyblades and forms and limits, and all those good stuff. So, don't say anything like, _"Finding Nemo isn't in the game!" _I know that already. Well, enjoy! (Oh, and yes, this is a Kingdom Hearts II fanfic if you didn't know already.)**

* * *

**

**Pixelated**

**Chapter One: **A New Adventure Begins

_"A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up - yours and mine." _A brunnette seemed to be in a some sort of daze as she tiredly watched her computer screen. It showed a boy at about the same age as her, and he was sad. But, as the girl watched, she was grinning from ear to ear; not a single sign of a frown on her face. "Oh my God! Sora and Roxas, Roxas and Sora - oh, their both _sooo_ hot!" She put her hand on her cheek and almost fell asleep until she heard the music go on. _"My Sanctuary... My Sanctuary, yeah. Where fears and lies melt away..."_

But as the song began to get deeper and deeper, she started to get sleepier and sleepier. It was as if the music and it's lyrics were a "sleeping spell". "Fuck, this is _sooo_ bor-" Her eyes immediatly fell on the computer when it sang _"I need more affection than you know,"_ since on the screen it showed a scene where Tron pulled Sora into an embrace.

"Hmm, that looks nice," She grinned and drank a bit of her coffee to stay awake. It worked for a while - about an hour - but then she started falling asleep...

**XXXXXX**

"Hidenka-san! Wake up!" The brunnette shot up from her slumber, searching around the room. Her eyes fell upon a tall woman who was probably related to her seeing that they looked very much identical. "C'mon. You're going to have to eat breakfast first before you start your dancing lessons! Oh, and change also. You can't dance in those _Tinky-Winky_ pj's!

Hidenka groaned, but also blushed slightly. "Their not Tinky-Winky pj's; their _Elmo_. And I despise dancing," She stuck her tounge out at her mother behind her back.

"What's that, _Hunny_?"

"Oh, nothing!" The female ran up to her room to "get dressed", but instead of doing so she turned on her video game console. The screen displayed a black background with the words "_PlayStation 2"_ in a light-ish blend of color. Then, after a few seconds it turned black. But, soon after that it showed some credits and it started playing some music. It had a sweet melody, but it felt depressing...

"Let's see; load game... forty-fifth file... Oh, Sora's the background!" Grinning, she pressed a roundish button with a blue "X". But instead of the screen displaying Sora and his group, it showed nothing but a red heart floating up and down.

She felt speechless, but she couldn't resist saying but one thing that just escaped her lips. _"Kingdom Hearts,"_

**XXXXXX**

"Wake up!" The brunnette yet again shot up, but she accidently hit her head on something hard.

"Owie." Rubbing her head to relieve the pain, she noticed that she wasn't in her room anymore. In fact, she didn't know where she was! Nonetheless, that didn't stop her from exploring the area even though it might be very dangerous.

She walked up but made sure that she wouldn't bump her head again. But she noticed that a gloved hand was in front of her face. She didn't know who's hand it belonged to, but she didn't care. As long as the person could tell her how to get back to Memphis, she'd be slightly satisfied.

She grabbed the hand gratefully as the unknown figure lifted her up. "Hey, you okay?" It was definitely a male voice, and Hidenka knew exactly who's it belong to.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it's you! I've always wanted to meet the _real_ Haley Joel Osment!" She grinned and hugged the figure tightly. But, it felt... strange. It didn't seem right. So Hidenka looked up to see if Haley Joel Osment somehow lost some weight.

As she looked up she saw that behind the male figure was a strange little white duck holding some sort of staff and blue clothing, and a dog wearing some yellow pants and a green vest with a hat. She knew who they were, of course. They were obviously Donald and Goofy, so that must've meant that this wasn't Haley Joel Osment! Nor was it Miyu Irino.

Hidenka couldn't believe that she was actually meeting the guy she's always wanted to meet ever since she actually bought _Kingdom Hearts_. "Sora! Oh my God, I am so sorry that I called you Haley! I didn't know since you're voice and all... Oh my fucking God, I can't believe I'm actually speaking to you!!" Her squeel could be heard from miles away as she squeezed Sora as tight as possible.

Sora just smiled. "Eheh, so I guess you know me." His smile just made Hidenka squeel even louder, so he just hugged her back so that _maybe_ she could stop squeeling so loud.

Unfortunately, the noise attracted some attention. Tiny black figures appeared from the ground and they started attacking the gang. A weapon - the Kingdom Key - appeared in Sora's hands. Donald and Goofy's weapons appeared in their hands, also, but Donald had a blue-ish staff - the Mage's Staff - and Goofy had a shield with a small "mouse" symbol imprinted on it - the Knight's Shield -. But Hidenka didn't have anything to defend herself from those nasty creatures that were attacking the trio. Then, all of a sudden, a fat creature appeared in front of the girl. It was asleep at first, but when it opened its eyes and saw Hidenka it started getting insane.

Hidenka didn't know what else to do but yell. So she did in hopes that one of those so-called "heroes" would assist her or atleast get her out of this mess! But, nobody came since they were too occupied with the millions of black creatures scratching them. So Hidenka covered her face with her arms to prevent any major damages, or atleast have her face be in one piece.

But as she lifted up her arms to her face, she noticed that she had gained some extra weight on her left arm. She glanced at it and saw a pink and white key. It was a Keyblade! Not thinking very clearly, she swung the Keyblade as fast as she could, forgetting the fact that you couldn't inflict damage on those fat creatures using only a Keyblade. Er, you could, but not the belly. However, she did manage to damage the fat creature, but only a slight amount of damage was taken. So she began circling it as she did with her game, and attacked it from behind. Fortunate for her, it worked, and she surprisingly defeated her first ever real fat creature!

"Wow! You're actually pretty good for a girl." Donald said, laughing. The other two boys started laughing also as if it was a very humorous joke. Though, it wasn't to Hidenka.

She planted her hands on her hips and said angrily, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean, hmm?"

But nobody answered her. They just stared at the weapon she was grasping in her hands.

"Isn't that a Keyblade?" Goofy asked out of the blue. Donald nodded and Sora, intruiged by the weapon,walked up closer to Hidenka to examine it.

"I've never seen a Keyblade like this one - oh, wait! That's the Kingdom Key, but only it has different colors!" He smacked his head and smiled at the girl holding the pink-ish "Kingdom Key" as Sora called it.

Jiminy hopped up on Sora's shoulders and looked at the Keyblade carefully. "I do believe that I've seen this before." He took out his journal and skimmed through the "Weapons" section. He used his index finger to locate Hidenka's newly acquired weapon. "Hmm, it says here it's called _'Eternal Locket: A weapon of great defense. It could only be acquired by a female chosen one...'_" Jiminy trailed off.

"Eternal Locket?" She examined the Keyblade and saw that the keychain was silver and was shaped as a heart with very tiny inscriptions written on it. Though, it was too small to see with the naked eye. The only word she could make out was _"Seven"_. "Hmm... Seven? Oh, seven! That means... Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi - the little bitchy girl who is, shockingly, one of the princesses instead of Alice -, Roxas, and Namine!" She said to herself, making sure that it was quiet enough so that the trio couldn't hear. She didn't want to interfere with Kingdom Hearts _that _much. Although, she will assist Sora with battling and stuff if they let her join the group.

"Oh! We forgot to introduce ourselves. Gawrsh, I'm Goofy, he's Donald, and that's Sora." Goofy said. He shook Hidenka's hand as did Donald. Sora shook her hand, too, but he couldn't help but giggle for some reason.

Ignoring Sora's strange reactions, Hidenka decided to introduce herself. "I'm Hidenka. I know; funny name. But, it's supposed to mean something nice, as my mom always says." She shrugged. But, she almost instantly noticed that she was still wearing her pajamas! This made her really embarassed to be in her Elmo pj's in front of a guy she is obsessed with, a white duck with no manners at all, and a hound that was the smartest out of the trio.

She looked around to see if there was a mall close by, but there was absolutely nothing but stairs, stairs, and stairs. They swirled around and wasn't supported by anything. It was as if it was magically floating by itself.

Hidenka realized that this was Yen Sid's Tower since Sora still had his "old clothing" on. Why she had to be in this tower with Sora and Donald and Goofy coincidentally, she did not know. She wished she was a bit earlier in the adventure so that she could meet up with Roxas and Hayner and Pence and Ollette - eheh, Omelet - and possibly compete in the Struggle tournament and kick Setzer's sorry little ass. But, _noooo_. She was stuck here in her pj's with an annoying duckling, an evil little mutt, and a hot fifteen-year-old guy. Though, she did quite enjoy being with Sora.

Apperently, as they ran up the stairs, more small black creatures and a few fat creatures were blocking their way, so the four started slaining all of them one by one since their fighting experience is very low. Especially Hidenka.

"Ugh! Why can't these stupid things just leave us alone!" Hidenka yelled in furry. Her face was red from 'angriness', and she looked as if it she was on fire. Literally. "God, they already know we're seriously owning them!"

"Gawrsh, calm down, Hidenka. By the time we reach Yen Sid, you'd probably _want_ to fight more of these." Of course, Goofy's words calmed Hidenka down. But only barely. She was still very angry at the creatures that kept popping out of nowhere and attacking them just to destroy their hearts and make yet another stupid little creature that will go hunting down a heart to destroy and so on and so forth. It was like an endless cycle!

Nonetheless, the group kept on destroying the creatures and walking up the stairs that would lead to great Yen Sid. But, the farther they went on, the more annoyed they were. Why wasn't there an elevator around when you need it the most?

"That's it!" Hidenka, who obviously lost her patience, started running up the stairs rapidly, hitting the creatures who were blocking her path. Sora and Donald and Goofy looked at eachother and then at the brunnette who's gone completely berserk running up the stairs. Since they were afraid that Hidenka might mistake them as a Heartless, they kept their distance from her 'til she was 'restored', er, at peace.

As Sora, Donald, and Goofy were catching up to Hidenka, they have noticed that she had stopped. Since they thought she was waiting for them, they decided to run ahead of her. So they did but now realized why exactly the female stopped. It wasn't because she was waiting for them; it was because there was a door in front with her that probably went into Yen Sid's room. She didn't just want to barge into some old man's room who has powerful magic attacks in just her pajamas!

The trio slammed into the door and broke it all the way down, so Donald and Goofy were piled up on Sora. Hidenka couldn't resist the enjoyment of the trio totally humiliating themselves, so she laughed. But when Yen Sid started coughing on purpose, she reluctantly stopped.

"Hmm," He started combing his long, gray-ish beard with his left hand, "Sora, Donald, and Goofy, I presume?" He glanced akwardly at the female and asked, "And who might you be, dear?"

Hidenka hesistated. She couldn't believe that she was actually talking to Yen Sid! Even though she despised the old man in the gam for giving her a crappy Keyblade, she just couldn't shake off her excitement. "Oh, umm, Hidenka, sir. I mean ma'am. I mean, uhh, master, er, lord. Oh, I'm sorry all-great powerful Yen Sid!" She just couldn't believe that that sentence escaped from her lips. Her face turned a light pink from embarrasment.

Yen Sid smiled and laughed. "Ohho, dear, there is nothing to be ashamed of. You may call me you're grandfather since I've always wanted a grandaughter." He winked, but as he turned to face the rest of the group, his face turned serious. "Now, enough of this diddy-daddling. Sora, I entrust you that the Keyblade is in safe hands and that you will care for it. Never lose sight of it. Donald and Goofy, I hope you will protect the Keyblade Master, for if he does not succeeds, darkness will loom over all the worlds, and Kingdom Hearts will be vanquished." He thought for a moment to think of anything else to say. "Oh, yes, and Hidenka. If you would like, you may assist the three in their journey, though, you will need a weapon."

"But, I've already got a weapon!" She took out her Keyblade and started swinging it around. "Ain't she a beaut?" She laughed as though she was drunk, but the guys weren't laughing.

"Hmm, so I see that there is yet another Keyblade Ma- Keyblade Mistress? Well, I've got to say, you will have to be the second Keyblade Mistress I've ever seen. The first was Ol' Lady Juana." He sighed and proceeded. "Please, go to the door on your left. Flora, Flauna, and Merryweather will change your clothes for you to start your adventure."

The group nodded and went on to the next room. They saw that their were three fairies which were dressed in three different colors: red, blue, and green.

Hidenka laughed and thought about the _Powerpuff Girls_.

Ignoring Hidenka's laughter, the three fairies looked at the group. "Hmm, oh, yes! I know exactly what to do." The green fairy changed Sora's outfit into something more suitable for his age, and also changed Hidenka's outfit into something that she wouldn't expect. Sora had a black-ish outfit with complicated designs such as many yellow belts, red sashes, and a jacket with some designs. Of course, he still had his crown necklace. He started looking at himself at the mirror as the fairies gave them "Valor Form", but as they did, Goofy disappeared.

In her own mind, Hidenka was thinking about her newly acquired outfit. "Oh my God, this is so slutty!" Her outfit insisted of a blue handkerchief on her head, a white shirt with a black bra, and a blue skirt that was low at the back and really short on the front. "I mean, seriously! Just look at this.. thing!"

Sora and the rest of the group laughed. "Ooh, that'd probably catch a lot of perverts' attentions." Donald said as Sora and Goofy started cracking up. The blue fairy knocked each of the boys' heads with her wand. "Now, please go on and see master Yen Sid. Oh, and don't deny my work, please."

They pouted and walked on back to wear Yen Sid was, and saw that he was standing there next to a window. "Oh, yes, you're here." He looked at the group and then continued. "I have a surprise for you. I've upgraded your traveling ship and I've managed to find these old weapons in the basement." He gave each of them a new weapon. Sora recieved a blue-ish and purple-ish one with stars imprinted on it -the Star Seeker-, Donald recieved a staff that had a star on the top -the Comet Cudgel-, Goofy got a shield with a moon on it -the Atrological Defender-, and Hidenka got a pink and white Keyblade with a cycle of the planets in order, which was called the Cycle of the Heavens.

"Wow, thanks!" the group said in unison.

Yen Sid smiled and gestured them to their newly updated Gummi Ship. The four walked in and off they went to their next world.

Although, Hidenka kept asking herself: is this really... _real?_

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter sucked. I kept rushing, and I couldn't concentrate with all this noise. Anywho, please review, I guess.. xD 


End file.
